There are No Such things as Happy Endings
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Arcs and adventures starring the Shinigami Women's Association! (I can't tag all members but this association will expand its members.)
1. Rangiku's One Day Trip at Karakura

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

Date Uploaded: April 13, 2017- Thursday.

 **And a new fic is born! Recently finished watching Bleach and now writing fics about it. I don't know how many Bleach fics I wrote already so let's start!**

 **This is random arcs where main characters are no other than Shinigami Women's Association!**

 **THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS AS HAPPY ENDINGS**

 **"Growl, Haineko."  
** Is there really such things as happy endings?

"Welcome to Shinigami Women's Association fanfic series!" Yachiru greeted. "Hello viewers! My name is Yachiru Kusajishi and I am the president of this elite organization of women! Or you guys probably already knew that!" she then stretches her arm to the left of the screen and grabs another female Shinigami to enter the screen. "And this is my Vice President, Nanao Ise!"

"Y- You don't have to pull me like this." muttered Nanao.

Yachiru then pushes her aside and grabs another Shinigami from out of the screen. "This is Nemu Kurotsuchi, sometimes I force her as Vice President!"

"Greetings." Nemu says and bows politely. Yachiru, like she did Nanao, threw Nemu off-screen as well.

"Well let's not introduce the other members since you'll meet them soon anyways!" Yachiru grinned at the viewers but then she can feel a dark, scary aura from behind her.

"What about the Supervising Chairwoman, Yachiru?" asked the woman behind her. She looked smiling friendly but deep inside that smile is a cruel one. Yachiru knew that like everyone else does.

"Oh r- right. This is Unohana Retsu, as she said, she's the Supervising Chairwoman!" Yachiru says, stepping aside of the screen to give Unohana more space. "Anyway, today we'll be showing whether or not Rangiku Matsumoto, a member of the SWA, will get a happy ending!"

"W- Wait it's about me today? OH! I'm in the first episode!" Rangiku's voice was heard from out of the screen. Yachiru can see her running towards the set so she had to hurry and say goodbye. "Let me talk to our viewers!"

"Unfortunately, time's up. Let's say goodbye now! Bye!"

"Waaaaaaaaait!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the 10th division, Toshirou Hitsugaya's Vice Captain. She is Gin Ichimaru's childhood friend and she has feelings for the guy. But with Gin's betrayal, was there even a way for her and Gin to be together again?

(This is AU. So Aizen's gang still betrayed Soul Society, but instead of being killed, they are punished separately. Gin Ichimaru is sent to the World of the Living without any Shinigami powers and is stuck in his gigai until his sentence was up.)

"Rangiku-san!" Yachiru flashstepped beside Rangiku who was looking gloomy while doing paperwork.

"Yachiru?"

"Did you hear the news? You've been assigned to assist the Substitute Shinigami at Karakura Town!" Yachiru announced gleefully as she waved a piece of paper at Rangiku. The orange-haired woman took the paper from her hand to read its contents. "Isn't it great?"

"This is where Gin is." Rangiku mumbles but Yachiru heard it loud and clear.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go!"

"But I have-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou already knows of this."

"Thank you, Yachiru!"

Excitedly, she left the desk and ran to pack her things. Yachiru happily watched the orange-haired Shinigami do that and hummed as she left the room, bumping into Byakuya on her way out. "Oh, Kuchiki-taichou! What brings you here in the 10th Division?"

"What brings _you_ here, Vice captain Kusajishi." was Byakuya's only reply as he passed by her.

 _'I'll find him a partner next._ ' Yachiru thought.

* * *

Arriving in Karakura Town, Ichigo was fighting off Hollows with Renji.

"What's wrong with these Hollows? Why do they keep showing up more recently than before?" Ichigo wondered as he slashed into half the Hollow before him. It was his fifth kill.

"Don't ask me. I'm confused as well." Renji said as he slashed a hollow twice before it disintegrated. "But let's finish this job and ask Kisuke later."

"Alright."

Before they can finish the battle, they were surprised to see the Senkaimon open and there a Shinigami with orange hair jumps out, unsheahing her zanpakuto before saying her release command. "Growl, Haineko!" she says. "Neku Rinbu!"

With that, a cloud of ash enveloped the Hollows, forming a tornado that swallowed the Hollows until there were no Hollows left to be seen. She returns her zanpakuto back to its scabbard once all Hollows were eliminated, landing on the highest building nearby.

"Rangiku? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"And stop showing off!" Renji added.

"I was assigned here to help you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oi what's with the serious and mature vibe she's emitting?" Ichigo asked Renji with a whisper with a lenny face.

"I don't know, is she really Rangiku?" Renji asked him back, also with a lenny face. But even if the two were whispering, Rangiku could hear them loud and clear. A tick appearing on her forehead.

"What are you two whispering about?! I'm the one and only Rangiku! No clone or mod soul or gigai can copy this body!" she boasts about her physical appearance. But the two boys just refrained chuckles and snickered with their hands covering their mouths.

"This is a waste of time, let's go Ichigo." Renji says and returns his sword back to its scabbard as well.

"Hey you two!" Rangiku calls them but they ignored her and went away.

"Bye Rangiku!" they said and left.

"Seriously, those two. Where am I supposed to stay?" not even a second later. "Ah! Inoue-san!"

* * *

But she wasn't even able to enter Inoue's house. She was outside, by the door.

"I- I'm sorry Rangiku-san. But currently Tatsuki and my other classmates are here for a sleepover." Inoue tells Rangiku very apologetically. "I would really, really, really love to let you stay but this is kind of awkward."

"I understand. But how long will this sleepover last?" she asked the young student.

"Ah well, I'm not sure yet. They wanted to stay here for three nights but some are voting to do this for a week. I'm really sorry again Rangiku-san."

"No worries Inoue-san! I can wait for a week! Until then, I will find a place to stay somewhere else!" Rangiku exclaims. But it was a lot harder to do that than she thought.

* * *

"C- Come on Ichigo! I wouldn't be a bother I promise! Just for a week until Inoue-san's friends leave!" Rangiku pleads to him. But he wouldn't even let her step in the porch of his home.

"No way! Rukia is already staying here and there's no space for you!"

"I can sleep on the floor!"

"What would my family think?! I already have Rukia in my room then I'm gonna go ahead and invite-" he wasn't sure how to describe this but looking at Rangiku's chest, it's not gonna sound good to his family, "-someone like you, then that's a scandal!"

"But-!"

"Sorry, go find a place somewhere else!"

* * *

Not as easy as she thought it'd be.

"But Urahara-san! I promise that it'll be just a week!" Rangiku begged this time. But Renji wasn't allowing this and spoke in Urahara's behalf.

"No way! I'm already staying here and it'll be too crowded to have you around!" Renji says.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be sent back to Soul Society by now?" Rangiku tried to keep up the debate longer.

"What? Just because you're here doesn't mean they'll take me back!" Renji yelled at her. "Plus if they pull Rukia out, they'd pull me out as well. So as long as Rukia is here, so will I!"

Urahara smiled apologetically at her from behind Renji.

"Sorry Rangiku-san. But maybe when this hot-headed Shinigami is gone, you can stay here. Although no offense, I'd prefer him around than a lazy one."

* * *

Sighing in disbelief, Rangiku ended up lying down the sand in the playground with the clouds forming in the sky. Looks like it was about to rain.

 _Is this... for real?_

 _No one wants to accept me into their homes... maybe if Hitsugaya-taichou is here, he wouldn't let me stay with him either. i'm lazy and beautiful but no one wants me. Aaaah! Is this what it means to be beautiful? I have to be pushed aside?!_

As the rain began to pour, she stayed to where she lay, the droplets landing in her face but she didn't mind. She's soaked already anyways. She closed her eyes, ready to sleep under the rain. Until it stopped.

 _The rain stopped? But I still hear it..._

When she opened her eyes, she can see an umbrella over her and a man holding that umbrella. His narrow eyes looking at her with a sharp smile. "What brings you here, Rangiku?" he asked.

"Gin."

* * *

Could it be fate that they met again? Nah. It was really odd that she was being assigned to Karakura Town in the first place. Especially that there's already Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki assisting the Substitute Shinigami. Why was she even sent there? Not like she was needed.

She was now inside Gin's small house, sitting in his living room with a small wooden table in front of her. Gin offered her a cup of tea. And there's been nothing but silence between them the whole time. She observed the small house, seeing how gloomy and dead-looking it was.

"It's not as spacious as your office in Soul Society, I know." Gin says, deciding to break the silence. "I don't have much stuff either. Let alone a couch you can lie on."

"I- It's not that!" Rangiku tried to tell him that she wasn't complaining about that. Then by accident, she glanced at the wristband in his wrist. It's what's keeping him imprisoned in his gigai form.

"Hmm?" Gin noticed she was staring at that little device.

"How have you been, Gin?" Rangiku changed the topic. Her eyes still locked on that wristband.

"Doing far better than before. My time with Aizen wasn't as fun as today." he says, jokingly.

"Why did you do it? Why did you side with me after all those times?" she asked. She didn't know but in the end, he betrayed Aizen. Why? She had theories why but she wanted to hear it from him.

Gin dodged out of it though. "Want more tea? Or would you prefer wine?"

Rangiku took his respond as a message saying he doesn't want to talk about it. So she decided not to talk about it. "Wine would be nice." she replies with a smile.

* * *

The following day while doing her sounds on Karakura Town, she was surprised to find Yachiru picking her up.

"EH?! Just for a DAY?!" Rangiku exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah. Didn't you read the letter yesterday?" Yachiru reminded her. Rangiku's memories flashed back a bit, trying to remember the contents of the letter. _Come to think of it, there WAS an 'only one day' part there but I didn't notice it._

"I- I see..." she says, sounding like she's been exhausted already.

"Don't be sad Rangiku-san! You'll get more opportunities to be with him soon! I could only ask for one day because Renji and Rukia are already here!" Yachiru explained.

"I thought so." Rangiku mumbled. She knew it.

"Well then, let's head back!"

"W- Wait! I haven't been able to say-"

And Yachiru pulled her into the Senkaimon and they were back in Soul Society. She didn't have to say goodbye. Gin was watching them anyway, with a smile on his face. "I'll see you soon, Rangiku." he says right after they disappeared.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And that concludes Rangiku's happy ending!" Yachiru tells the viewers. "See you next episode!"

"W- Wait a minute! I didn't get a happy ending! I barely had time to spend with him!" Rangiku yelled from outside the screen. "Give me more screen time!" she demanded but the guards were holding her down, preventing her from appearing on screen.

"Sadly you've been very abusive about your screen time. So you won't have any for days!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"See you guys next time!" Yachiru bid goodbye to the viewers.


	2. Momo's Forbidden Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

Date Uploaded: April 15, 2017- Saturday.

 **So I did a research on who the possible partners would be. This is what I got. But you guys are free to suggest or whatever if you have ideas.**

 **This is random arcs where main characters are no other than Shinigami Women's Association!**

 **THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS AS HAPPY ENDINGS**

 **"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."  
** Is there really such things as happy endings?

"Hello everyone! My name is Yachiru and I am back for another episode about happy endings! Although last time Rangiku didn't get her happy ending, it doesn't mean everyone else won't get one." Yachiru tells the viewers. "Oh speaking of happy endings, do you know who has the spotlight today?"

"Well, you did give a hint." Nanao muttered as the camera films her while drinking coffee. "S- Stop filming me!"

"Don't worry, I don't think our vewiers would mind if you're in your pajamas!" half of Yachiru's face appeared in the screen as she pulled the camera back to herself. "So where were we? Oh yes, today's main character!"

"I thought this fic would only be about Shinigami Women's Association." Isane asked as she approached Yachiru.

"We'll be hosting the show yes! But not everything is about us!" Yachiru replies. "Thank Matsumoto who abused the attention last time."

"Oh."

"A little hint though, Shiro-chan might as well show up!" Yachiru whispered to the viewers.

"Oi don't 'Shiro-chan' me." Toshirou said from behind the screen. He didn't want to show himself in front of the camera. "Besides, Kyoka Suigetsu isn't-" he paused at the realization of the owner of this zanpakuto. "Don't tell me-!"

"Without further ado, the show may begin!" Yachiru waves at the viewers.

"No wait!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX**

(As you all know already, this is AU. Last reminder though.)

In prison, Aizen was stripped off his abilities just like Gin was. Or at least it was suppressed by the device in his wrist. He's been serving a sentence of living alone in the void of nothing but darkness. A cruel punishment for someone like him. But there is always one who comes and visits him.

"Aizen-taichou."

Aizen was blindfolded, tied and bound to do anything. Only his head can move but it's pointless if he was blindfolded. He relies on his ears to 'see'. "You still call me that... after everything I've done to you, Momo."

He knew that voice very well.

"I brought you something to eat." she says, placing the tray down and opened the door of his cell.

"Why you?" he asked her. There can be other lowlives to feed him, why does it have to be a vice captain? "Is it because they're afraid I'd escape? So they sent you instead?"

"I came... by my own will." Momo replied and entered the cell, closing the door behind her. Now it was just them in the dark. Or well, Momo brought a lamp with her to see in the dark. "I can bear the pain you've caused me by literally plunging your sword to me.. but I cant't bear the fact that you betrayed me. Us. Soul Society."

"Foolish girl." he muttered.

"Taichou..."

"Momo, what are you doing here?" Hisagi said when he saw that someone was inside the cell.

"Hisagi?"

"Hey, it's my job to do this. Please, go back and rest."

Hesitant to follow what Hisagi said, she picked up the tray and was about to leave when she heard Aizen whisper to he, "Come see me again and I'll tell you everything." her heart skipped a beat. Did he just invite her again? Not a date really. But it was a start.

She smiled internally and handed Hisagi the tray before rushing to leave, pretending to be upset.

"She didn't have to be here if she doesn't want to see him." Hisagi mumbled. Little did he know, Aizen was smirking behind him.

* * *

Toshirou enters his office and does not find Matsumoto anywhere. Instead, he sees stacks of undone paperwork in his desk. "That Matsumoto... slacking off on her work again." he muttered angrily. But it was a typical thing to do for Rangiku.

(But actually she was suspended for a screentime so she won't be here this chapter)

He went to the couch to rest. He's been stressed for the day and now he's left to do paperwork by his vice captain. Outside his office, he heard a few Shinigamis talking to each other about Momo being seen visiting Aizen's prison the other day.

Troubled by this, he got up and hurried to Hinamori's division to pay her a visit.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Kira shouts when he saw him leap from the window. "Ah man."

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo was with Nanao in Shunsui's office. Nanao was writing reports while Momo was ranting to her about how everyone is treating Aizen that way. At first Nanao was bearing with it but the more she doesn't say anything, the more Momo continues to speak and she couldn't focus on writing her reports. Forcing her to write what Momo is saying as result.

"Uhm, Hinamori-chan, don't you think it's natural that they all hate Aizen?"

"'They'? Does that mean," Momo flashstepped in front of Nanao, her knees over Nanao's reports, "you don't hate Aizen?"

"U- Uhm..." Nanao felt cornered. It was a mistake to speak after all.

"You don't hate him, do you Nanao-chan?" she asked again since Nanao couldn't answer.

"Momo... it's not easy to say that I don't hate him." she replies. "Sure he didn't do anything personal to me to make me hate him but... he's done a lot of terrible things to everyone."

"So... you hate him too..." Momo slowly backed off from Nanao and left the desk. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"No Momo wait!"

Momo left her office, bumping into Shunsui on her way out. Shunsui tipped his straw hat and stared at the running Hinamori before turning to Nanao. "Did I miss an interesting girl fight while I was out?"

"You missed to do your paperwork!" Nanao shouts and Shunsui hid behind the door to dodge from the cup that Nanao threw at him.

When the cup crashed on the door, he opens it again and peeked. "Now, now Nanao-chan, you stress yourself too much about it don't you think? How about a cup of tea?"

But the next thing that Nanao threw at him was his maxim magazine. "I found that hidden in the stack of papers! Is that what you've been doing all day when I leave you to do your report?!"

Shunsui picked up the magazine and smiled. "I read this when I take breaks." he reasoned but he expected Nanao would throw in a punch next so he ran away from her as fast as he can.

"KYOURAKU-TAICHOU!"

* * *

A little while later, Nanao was left fixing and cleaning the mess she made. She was alerted when someone knocked on the door, her hand ready to use whatever kido she had in her sleeve to throw at Shunsui but it was Toshirou.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I heard Momo went here. Is she still here?" he asked but then he saw the mess in the office. "Did... Momo do this?" he asked, scared if Momo had lost control of herself again.

"Ah no, no, no! Long story but Momo didn't do this!" Nanao says and Toshirou was relieved. "She left about an hour ago though."

"I see, thank you." he was disappointed that he wasn't able to catch her so he went on his way to search for her again.

"But I think I know where she went." Nanao added and Toshirou stopped walking to hear her out.

* * *

"Aizen-taichou, are you still here?" Momo asked when she noticed the cell was now... empty. The shackles and ropes that once bound him were on the floor. Broken. "Aizen-taichou?" she knelt down to examine it but then the door closed behind her.

In reflex, she leaps backwards, her hand holding the hilt of her zanpakuto, ready to fight any enemy. But it was Aizen.

"Are you going to kill me?" Aizen asked rhetorically. Momo was surprised. He escaped? But how? Aizen saw the shock in her eyes and chuckled. "I've been pretending to be bound for days now."

"Are you... planning to attack us again?"

"What would you do if I did?"

"I am not strong enough to fight you. I know that." she says and releases her grip on her zanpakuto. "And the only thing I can do is talk you out of it... even if you never cared about me feelings..."

She looked down on the floor just as her innermost thoughts, she looked down on herself.

But then she felt Aizen's arms wrapped around her. One arm at least, because the other hand was over her head. "It's not true that you're not strong enough to fight me, Momo." he says and Hinamori was stunned. "You've been fighting for me and now you're breaking protocol by visiting me over and over again, trying to convince me to change my ways. Aren't you already fighting with me?"

"Aizen-taichou..."

"Yes I never cared about how you felt... but that was before you won me over."

Momo's eyes widened. What did he mean by that? She didn't ask. Couldn't ask. She just wanted to be by his side until... well.. forever.

"But you can't keep coming to me." Aizen added afterwards. "Because then they'd think you're a traitor." with those words Momo knew Aizen wasn't planning to stay. No he wasn't. He was going to leave. His hug was a bit tighter now.

"Aizen-tai...chou..."

Slowly she lost consciousness and Aizen gently places her down. "Forgive me, Momo."

He then sensed someone's reiatsu behind him.

"If you hurt her again, I will be the one to-" before Toshirou could finish, Aizen flashstepped passed him and that short moment that Aizen passed him, he whispered... "Take good care of our Hinamori."

Toshirou lost consciousness after hearing it. And when he came to he was gone.

"Aizen..."

* * *

A few days passed since Aizen's escape, Toshirou visits Hinamori again. Everyday, he makes it a point that he will check on her, see how she's doing.

She acted normal, as if nothing ever happened. She doesn't bring up any topic relating to Aizen anymore. Toshirou could only wonder... what did Aizen tell her?

"Come on drink some more Nanao-chan!" Shunsui offered but Nanao ended up hitting her captain instead. "What about you Hinamori? Since you're here you might as well-" but he wasnt able to finish because then again he was smacked in the head.

"The only day you're going to take a break is today! Don't make me take that break from you!" Nanao scolds.

"But aren't I the captain?"

"Eat up! Your magazines are confiscated as well!"

"EH?! But, but Nanao-chan!"

Hinamori smiled at the two. They were a noisy pair but she felt at ease with them. _Aizen-taichou... I'll see you agan won't I? You may have chosen not to stay here but I know this time... that you'll come back. Not to kill us but to... join us._

Toshirou smiled seeing that Hinamori looked happy. He left because he had a lot of paperwork to do.

He didn't sense someone's reiatsu nearby. The reiatsu that belongs to a certain person watching over Hinamori as well.

 _I'll see you soon, my dear vice captain Hinamori Momo._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX**

"And there you have did? Did Momo had her happy ending?" Yachiru asked the viewers. "I think it's forbidden love!" she exclaimed. "Poor Shiro-chan didn't even have a chance!"

"H- Hey who directed this thing?! Why is Hinamori in love with that Aizen?!" Toshirou yelled in anger. The camera switching to him.

"Nobody did. These are gathered from the archives!"

"Liar!"

"It' the truth!"

"Liar!"

"The truth!"

While the two were shouting at each other, Nanao appeared at the side of the screen while the other side is where Yachiru and Toshirou were shouting at each other. Nanao fixed her glasses a bit. "Well, we'll see you next episode."

When Toshirou heard it, he runs to the front of the camera with Yachiru following behind him. "This isn't how it's supposed to end!"

"Goodbye!" Yachiru jumps on his head and he fell down so now it was Yachiru's whole face on cam.


	3. Omaeda's the Party Crasher

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

Date Uploaded: May 11, 2017- Thursday.

 **So I did a research on who the possible partners would be. This is what I got. But you guys are free to suggest or whatever if you have ideas.**

 **So this will be a very messy and very confusing chapter! Some references will be from the other Bleach fics I wrote. okay? And yeah, beware of OOC's, and other stuff. And yes, no bad guy died. This is AU don't forget that!**

 **THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS AS HAPPY ENDINGS**

 **"Crush, Gegetsuburi"  
** Is there really such things as happy endings?

"Whoa so it's been almost a month since our last episode! Sorry!" Yachiru tells the viewers. "But hey we're back and hopefully this new episode we've prepared for you will make your day!"

"Who is it about?" Rangiku asked, not knowing the camera turned to her.

"Oh right Rangiku's suspension is over. Now she can show up in the introductions!" Yachiru exclaimed and Rangiku happily stroked her hair and posed in front of the camera.

"Okay that's enough screentime for you. Let's begin!"

"W- Wait a minute! I thought you said it was my time to shine!" Soi Fon yelled from behind the camera. "I want to get my happy ending!"

"C- Calm down Captain!" Omaeda tried to keep Soi Fon in line.

"I didn't lie you know? You'll get your happy ending alright!" Yachiru said with a grin. A big grin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yoruichi-sama has returned?" Soi Fon asked for confirmation.

"Yeah seems like it. They're doin' a grand welcome of some sort t'night." Shinji replied. The two were outside of 1st Division's building. "With Urahara Kisuke of course."

Hearing Kisuke's name already formed an expression of disgust in the 2nd Division's captain's face. "Of course she'd return with him." she muttered. "But I will give her a warm welcome, something that Urahara have never done for Yoruichi-sama!"

"Hey, hey, don't get too excited. She may or may not come ya know?"

"I will prepare everything I need! Wait, gotta list them all. Omaeda can buy some materials while I prepare!" Soi Fon mutters to herself, completely ignoring Shinji.

"Well, if ya say so."

* * *

In the 2nd Division's territory, Omaeda was sleeping. A usual routine when Soi Fon isn't around. Soi Fon arrived and kept on calling his name, but he wasn't responding. She looked over and over for him until finally she finds him sleeping in her office.

Stomping hard on the desk, she stared at her lieutenant.

"Have you finished drooling all over my desk, Omaeda?" she asked as the lieutenant rubbed his eyes.

"Ah yes, yes," he said and yawned, "everything is clean now!"

"Oh really?"

When Omaeda realized he fell asleep and Soi Fon was now right in front of him, he panicked and fell backwards- fell off the chair. "C- Captain! You're back! How did the meeting go?" change of topic, good move right?

"START CLEANING YOU IDIOT!"

"Y- Yes captain!"

"After cleaning there are things you need to buy so finish it quick!"

* * *

"Captain Soi Fon is really fired up today... I wonder what happened at the meeting." Omaeda wondered as he walked in the streets of Seireitei.

While walking he sees a crowd in a certain area.

 _What are they crowding about?_

He rushed to the crowd to see what the commotion was all about. There he saw _her_.

"Oh come on Byakuya! Don't be such a kid! At least give me a warm welcome!" Yoruichi tells the Kuchiki captain. But he ignored her and kept on buying ingredients for something.

"And we went all the way just to talk to him." Urahara muttered.

"I don't feel honored being visited by neither of you." Byakuya states but Yoruichi was not one bit offended and puts an arm over him.

"Typical you. This is the reason why you get old fast!" Yoruichi teases him.

"By the way Lady Yoruichi, are we also invited to your welcome party?" some Shinigamis asked.

"Of course you're all invited!" Yoruichi declares. "It's kinda weird I'm welcoming myself but what's done is done! Everyone's invited at Byakuya's manor! We'll celebrate there!" When Byakuya heard this, he turns to Yoruichi who already flashstepped away him. "Problem?"

"You don't have my permission to celebrate your own welcome party." Byakuya says.

"Now, now, we already received a welcome greeting from the Captain Commander. He says to celebrate our stay wherever." Urahara explained.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can stay in my manor nor celebrate there."

"Unless you invite us and prepare the welcome party by yourself. Isn't that right?" Yoruichi said gleefully as she elbowed him repeatedly in the side. It was annoying. She always wins over him. So for once... just once... he will be out of character.

"Fine. I am preparing a welcome party for you and everyone is invited. You better be there." he said.

The Shinigamis present were surprised. No one can make Byakuya say and do these things but Yoruichi.

"Thank you!"

When the crowd dispersed, Omaeda realized why the captain was so fired up. _But if Yoruichi is not going to captain's party, then Captain Soi Fon will be waiting for nothing!_ He immediately ran to Yoruichi before she disappears.

But he was too late..

 _WHERE DID SHE GO?!_

He looked left. He looked right.

 _Doesn't matter, I gotta warn Captain Soi Fon!_

* * *

Returning back to the 2nd Division, Omaeda was surprised to see how the 2nd Division was now unrecognizable. It was transformed! Omaeda could guess that Soi Fon spent her whole day preparing a fabulous party for her Lady Yoruichi.

Worried of the outcome of events, he rushed to find his captain.

"Captain Soi Fon!"

He could only see members of both the 2nd Division and the Covert Ops preparing everything. Maybe she didn't prepare everything after all... still though.

"Did anyone see Captain Soi Fon?" he asked the Covert Ops nearby.

"She left. But we don't know where she went."

In panic, he rushed back to the shops and all the divisions, hoping to find his captain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji was walking towards the Kuchiki Manor and was surprised to see that there are dozens of Shinigamis 'remodeling' it. It must be a dream! Byakuya would never have his place remodeled!

Rubbing his eyes, he stared further.

"Oi Renji, what are you doing?" Rukia asked when she saw Renji staring in surprise.

"What happened to Captain Byakuya's home?!"

"What does it look like? He's preparing a welcome party for Yoruichi." Rukia informs him. Renji was more shocked to hear this. He then stared at Rukia seeing she was carrying several party items.

"He allowed that?!"

"He declared it publicly earlier!" Rukia corrects.

"NO WAY!"

"Yoruichi must've gotten him pretty good that he'd agree to do all this." Rukia theorized. Renji thought so too. "Anyway, why won't you help out?" she said and handed him the paperbag she had. "He invited everyone in this party so we'll need a lot of stuff!"

"E- Everyone?!"

"Yeah!"

"Yoruichi has my respect, Rukia." Renji exclaimed. But then he felt shivers down his spine. Rukia was staring at the shadow behind him, slowly taking a step backwards from Renji.

"I'm sure she gained everyone respect, Renji." Byakuya said from behind.

"B- Byakuya - taichou..."

"Is there anything else that you want to say, Renji?"

"N- Not at all."

* * *

Omaeda couldn't find Soi Fon anywhere. He can only conclude that Soi Fon will be devastated to find out that Yoruichi will not be attending her party and attend Byakuya's instead. There was only one plan he had in mind.

But he'll need party crashers to help him out.

Later that night,

"Wooooooow! That's a lot of Shinigamis!" Urahara exclaimed when he saw the crowd. "Even those fro Rukongai are here!"

"Well I'm honored to be welcomed by everyone~!" Yoruichi beamed when she saw the crowd. "Look even humans from Karakura are here!"

Yoruichi points at Ichigo's classmates and his family who were also present. Urahara was surprised how much Byakuya had prepared for Yoruichi. But why? What was his purpose for doing all this?

"E- Even Isshin is here?" Urahara muttered.

"Couldn't be more happy to be welcomed!" Yoruichi said and laughed.

"Hey, hey, I'm also being welcomed you know!" Urahara reminds her but then he receives a strong kick in the face.

"AHAHAHA! Ya didn't see that comin' did ya Kisuke!" Hiyori exclaimed and laughed at her victory to kick Kisuke in the face. "Who the hell told ya that we're welcomin' ya as well?"

"H- Hiyori? You're here too?" Urahara;s only response as he massages his face.

"Stop pretending the kick didn't hurt!"

"If you're here then the rest of the Visored must be here as well!" Yoruichi says. "I bet none of you brought gifts! Or perhaps it's just you, Hiyori?" she teased. Hiyori froze when she realized she indeed didn't bring a gift.

"I- I brought a gift too! Just ya wait!" she said and left. Urahara chuckled and continued to massage his face. "Byakuya really prepared big time, huh?"

"Don't be surprised now but-" Urahara points at the rest of the guests.

"Wow Yamamoto Genryusai, even you came Captain Commander!" Yoruichi exclaimed in surprise. "Kenpachi, Unohana and even Ukitake and Shunsui! What a surprise!" she added when she saw them.

"Tch, I only came because they said there'd be an interesting battle." Kenpachi said.

"I need to be here in case someone gets injured." Unohana says.

"I couldn't miss the fun you know!" Ukitake said cheerfully but later coughed and his subordinates would help him up.

"Ukitake-taichou!" they exclaim together.

"Where there's a party, I'd go. I really need a break you know?" Shunsui said and whispered. "Nanao-chan is gettin really strict with me lately." Yoruichi laughed and pats him in the back.

"Then enjoy yourself my friend!" she says.

Looking around some more, Urahara sees Mayuri, the vice captains of different divisions and even...

"Grimmjow?" Urahara said in surprise. "Nel? Ulquiorra? Waaah! Even the arrancar are here?!" he exclaimed but then Yoruichi taps him.

"Oh even the Zero Division is here!" Yoruichi says out loud when she saw them. "Look!"

"E- EH?!"

"Hikifune must've cooked all the food in here!"

"You got that right!" Hikifune confirmed as she appeared in her slim form. Urahara couldn't be more surprised.

"W- Who else is here?" Urahara was getting mindblown. Why is EVERYONE here? What is going on?! Urahara continued to look around, noticing how crowded the place must be if there are THIS number of people!

He was then surprised to see the Quincys!

"E- Even the Quincys are here?!" he said in surprise.

"We promised not to make a mess." Bambi tells him. "So he invited us."

"But we didn't promise we'd bring gifts!" BazzB added.

"N- No kidding." Urahara was definitely mindblown. Is there someone that Byakuya didn't invite? Or is it everybody?!

Meanwhile, Omaeda snuck in, seeing the number of people... he can imagine that at this moment, Soi Fon must be sad in her party where there's only her and her men. _At least the captain is being accompanied by the 2nd Division and the Covert-_ it was too early to think that way.

While walking, he saw the 2nd Division. _They're here too?!_

He hid under the table and pulls out the invitation that Soi Fon made for Yoruichi and a small box that he prepared. _N- No way... this means that right now captain Soi Fon is all alone... and I'm not there either..._ he gripped on the invitation and the small box in his hand. _I will bring everyone there, captain!_

He crawled out from under the table, accidentally looking up and seeing a certain someone's underwear.

"White." he muttered.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bambi shouts at him.

The next thing he knew was that there was an explosion.

"Hey you stupid Sternritter! You promised not to make a mess didn't you?!" Renji reminds her when she caused that explosion that almost hit Renji because Omaeda dodged it.

"There was a pervert in your party! It was self defense!" she Sternritter defends herself.

"Iiiih? aaaah?" Wonderweiss hopped beside her. Poking her in the cheek.

"WHAT?!"

"Wonderweiss is not a pervert." Gin says. "He's just simply that way."

"This is getting really out of hand. Can we really get along? Arrancars, shinigamis, quincys... there's too many kinds! We're crowded!" Ichigo said when he realized how crowded the place was.

"Hey you forgot to mention the Sternritters!" BazzB exclaimed.

"I heard an explosion somewhere around here. Is there a fight?" Kenpachi asked as soon as he arrived at the scene.

"Go Ken-chan!" Yachiru cheered.

"There's no fight Kenpachi. Just a misunderstanding." Ichigo said, hoping not to stir a fight.

Omaeda needs to keep the fight going. _I must make them fight!_

Rolling over behind the crowd, he pushes Urahara towards Hiyori who was wrapping a birthday present for Yoruichi with the help of Hikifune. Hikifune was just smiling at her, amused at how ridiculously terrible the present was wrapped. When Urahara was pushed towards her, Hiyori was pushed towards the table, spilling drink on Hikifune.

"AAaaah! I'm sorry Hikifune-taichou!" Hiyori apologized as quickly as she could then turns to the person who pushed her. "YOU!"

"H- Hey it wasn't me!" Urahara tried to say.

"Then who else could it be, some darn ghost?! HUH!?"

"You're so noisy Hiyori, can ya shut up for a bit?" Shinji said when he arrived but Hiyori gives him a good kicking in the groin. "Why ya little?!" he grabs her hair and rubs his knuckles in the crown of his head.

Omaeda wasn't satisfied.

He crawled to a different crowd and pushes a person then another person to another. He needs to crash this party!

Rangiku was pushed towards Gin and Gin caught her before she could fall. She blushed and turns away from Gin, but upon turning away Toshirou crashed to her chest as he was being carried by the weight of Otoribashi who ended up crashing his lips with Rangiku.

"GAAAAAAH!" pushing Otoribashi away, he crashed in one of the food servings. "No! NO! NO! Not my first kiss!"

"Rangiku?" Gin wanted to check if she was alright but Rangiku couldn't face him with a red face and a very red Hitsugaya 'suffocated' in his chest.

Momo came to pull Hitsugaya away from Rangiku then his nose bled. "S- Shiro-chan?"

"M- Momo.. mo- mo ... M- mo...Momo... I.." he tried to speak, his face still red and hot, his nose bleeding like a fountain.

"Captain? What happened to you?" Rangiku wondered.

"Coooool! I want to do that too!" BazzB said but then Gin smacks him in the head.

"Oh sorry, it was an accident." Gin said but he wasn't really sorry.

Omaeda rolls to a new crowd, tripping a certain someone. Karin was walking with a two drinks in hand but then Omaeda trips her and she fell off balance. She stumbled but did not fall on the ground, however the drink in the cups she was holding spilled.

"S- Sorry." she said to the noble the drink spilled into. "I'll get you a towel right away!"

But then he held on her arm. "No need. It's a party after all, I am bound to have a drink spilled all over me either way." he says.

"I- If you say so. I was just being polite that's all." Karin tells him and yanks her arm back. "Well whatever then."

Byakuya sensed Omaeda's reiatsu and knew at once he was behind the odd quarrels going on at the party. He decided to confront the vice captain and Omaeda froze in terror when Byakuya caught him.

"I- I'm sorry... but I- I have to do this!" Omaeda tells him.

"I'm not here to stop you." Byakuya said. "In fact, I invited all these people hoping they'd all fight. But looks like they're getting along unexpectedly." he confessed. "I wouldn't mind if you stir this party up a little bit."

Omaeda smiled at his approval to crash the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, Soi Fon was all alone at the gloomy-dead party she prepared. No one was around but her.

She was sitting at the staircase with a small gift in hand and a letter in the other hand. She was staring sadly at it. "Yoruichi-sama... did you not get my invitation?"

...

...

...

Silence...

...

...

...

Wind breeze...

...

...

...

Leaves rustling...

...

...

...

After a few more moments of silence... she dropped both items from her hand and sadly walks back into her quarters but then... she heard a very loud noise from a distance. She paused to try and sense what it was that was coming.

She couldn't identify it. It was a mix of reiatsu from different people. How is that possible?

Surprised to later find the 2nd Division filled with guests, she couldn't move from her place. What was going on? Shinigamis are partying with Arrancars and Quincys? Even the Sternritters are there and a bit of humans? Did the world end? Is she dead? Well, she's already dead but dead dead?

Everyone was getting along?

"Wow let's liven up this party a bit! Who wants to play some music?" Grimmjow asked. An arm over Renji.

"Heh, music eh? Humans know the best music!"

"You got it!" Keigo and his friends with the help of other Shinigamis set up a speaker and played a pop rock music from his music player.

"I don't get what that is but it sounds fantastic!" Nel exclaimed.

Omaeda on the other hand, was finally able to slip through the crowd and arrive by Soi Fon's side. "Captain Soi Fon!"

"Omaeda, what's going on here?" she asked him, her face completely clueless. It was rare to see that kind of expression from her. The expression that she wasn't angry or her brows furrowed together.

"They're all here for your party!" Omaeda tells her.

"But that's... that's a lot of people!"

"Well, I guess they're here for your birthday Captain Soi Fon." Omaeda says and reached for the pockets in his sleeves.

"My birthday?"

"Y- Yeah. Here, I got something for you." he said as he continued to rummage in his pockets but not finding where he hid the gift. Soi Fon watched him panic. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were ragged. What happened to him? "I'm sure it's around here somewhere captain! Wait!"

Soi Fon sighed and looks around, seeing medium-sized box a little far from Omaeda."You mean this box?" Soi Fon went to pick it up.

"Wait captain!"

But touching the box, the box opened and there hops a black cat who turned into a dark beauty. "Happy Birthday Soi Fon!" Yoruichi greeted. Soi Fon blushed but was caught in surprise.

"Y- Yoruichi-sama..."

"Sorry, I got too caught up with Byakuya I almost forgot why I went back here in the first place." she says as she scratched the back of her head.

Soi Fon shook her head and went back to reality, covering Yoruichi with her captain uniform. "I- It's alright Yoruichi-sama! I am happy you remembered my birthday and am very honored!"

"Oh but don't thank me! Omaeda here was the one that reminded me about it." Yoruichi points a thumb at Omaeda. "I saw him desperately trying to crash Byakuya's party while holding on his little gift for you." she said and pulls out from her pocket Omaeda's gift. "He dropped it though so I took care of it for him just as he took care of you for me."

Soi Fon blushed all the more as she reached for Omaeda's gift.

Then she turns to Omaeda.

"H- Happy Birthday Captain Soi Fon!" he repeats.

"This is the best birthday ever."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And that's how Omaeda got his happy ending!" Yachiru exclaims.

"Did I get a kiss or something?" Omaeda asked. But Soi Fon smacks his head so hard that he fell off his chair.

"This NEVER happened!" Soi Fon shouts.

"Oh but it just did! And it's recorded forever in history!" Yachiru tells Soi Fon. "Well then, see you guys next time. Hopefully we hear from you!"

"No! No! No! This episode is unacceptable!" Soi Fon tells the viewers as she pulls the camera to her face. "You think so too right?!"

"Oh but I think it's actually entertaining." Yoruichi;s voice said from behind the camera. Then the camera on Soi Fon faded and it reappeared featuring Yoruichi. "You should do more episodes like this more often!"

"But but-"

"Well then that concludes everything, good day everyone!"


End file.
